Too Late?
by Anime Leo
Summary: COMPLETE Li comes back from Hong Kong with a girlfriend. Then Sakura is taken to another world to be her friends' enemy. Will Li be able to save her? This my first fic, so go easy on me. Please R&R!
1. Too Late?

**TOO LATE?**

By Anime Leo

~~~~~~~~~         

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. 

'…' = thinking

"…" = talking    

Translations:

Ma ma – Mom

Jie Jie – Sister

Xiao Lang – Chinese name for Syaoran

A/N: Hi!  This is my first fanfic.  Feel free to chat with me on AIM.  My sn is tiptup13.  It's a "crossover" between both CCS anime and CCS manga.  I didn't know what to rate this, so I just put PG because better overrated than underrated.  It's only a tiny bit angst.  Anyway, I'll write "Xiao Lang" only when he's in China and only when it's in a quote.  The rest I'll write "Syaoran."  I'm not Japanese, so the spelling of Japanese words might be wrong.  Sorry about that if it is.  Anyway, hope you like it!  

~~~~~~~~~

A boy stood in an airport.  He was looking for someone before he had to go; he was looking for his angel.

"Master Li, it's time to go," someone said from behind him.

"But…" Syaoran began, but stopped himself.  Reluctantly, he walked into the gate.  'I should never had told her.  She never liked me anyway, that's why she didn't come.  I might as well give up and get on with the rest of my life,' thought Syaoran, sighing quietly.

~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~

"Sakura, you have to change the card into a Sakura Card!" Syaoran shouted.

"But it's just too powerful," Sakura said.

"Maybe my powers can help," Syaoran said, lending a hand.

"But what if the cards never change?  You will fall into eternal sleep!"

"Don't worry, you will break the spell," Syaoran said.

The battle went on, until finally, they changed it into Sakura Cards.

"Thank you.  Really, thank you very much," Sakura said to Syaoran.

"I…I…I love you!" Syaoran confessed to Sakura.

~*~*~ flashback ends ~*~*~

A girl holding a teddy bear raced to the airport.  'Syaoran, wait for me please.  Wait for me, I'm coming,' she thought.  She ran to the gate, only to find people going in.  'No, Syaoran, wait for me.  No!  I realized yesterday that I love you too.  No!!!' she thought.  With tears in her eyes, she asked the lady at the gate if someone name Syaoran passed.  The lady said "yes."  'No, Syaoran.  I'm sorry I was too late.  I didn't even have a chance to give you the teddy bear I made last night.  I'll wait for you forever.  Please come back,' the girl thought.  She remained calm, but inside she was screaming.

"Sakura, is that Chinese brat there?" a tall boy asked as he walked over to his sister.

"He's gone, and Syaoran is not a brat, onii-chan!" Sakura shouted.  She couldn't take it anymore.  Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura.  I didn't mean to make you cry.  Let's just go home, okay?"  Sadly, Sakura went home.

'Why why why?  Why not me?' a figure thought as he punched the wall again and again.  Ignoring the blood that trickled down his hand, he slammed his fist against the wall one last time.  A women came in.  It was his mother.  

"Ma ma, leave me alone."

"Xiao Lang, are you still thinking about the card mistress?  I thought you said you gave up.  Come on, let's get your hand washed and the wall cleaned," his mother said.  With that, they walked into the bathroom to clean up the mess.

'Ma ma is right.  I need to get on with my life.  I must forget about Sakura.  I think she already forgot about me," Syaoran thought.

The next day, Syaoran went to school.  He made new friends quickly, and met his old best friend, Lan Suka.  Suka and Syaoran were friends ever since the first day of school, in preschool.  Suka knew a lot about Syaoran, even about the Clow Cards.  When it was lunch, the two friends naturally sat with each other.

"Hey Xiao Lang.  It's been a long time since I last saw you.  You've grown tall," Suka said.

"Not as tall as you, old pal," Syaoran said.

"What happened to your hand?" Suka asked.

"Umm…well, it's a long story.  It's like this.  When I went to Japan, there was a person there already that was on the mission of collecting all the Clow Cards," Syaoran explained.

"So?  Who was he?  Someone better at fighting then you?  No one can beat you at fighting."

"No, Suka.  She was a girl, named Sakura Kinomoto, and I fell in love with her.  But then she doesn't like me, so yesterday I was so mad that…" Syaoran paused.

"That you punched the wall and messed up your hand," Suka finished for Syaoran.

"Yeah.  Am I just an open book for you?" Syaoran asked amazed.

"Hey, just because you've been gone for 2 years doesn't mean I don't know you as well anymore.  What you need to do is get over her.  Look at all the cute girls out there.  Plus, you're engaged to Meilin," Suka suggested.

"Our engagement is broken.  Anyway, do you have a girlfriend?" Syaoran asked.  At that time, the bell rang.

"Well, see you!" Suka shouted, walking to his next class.  Days passed like that, Syaoran telling Suka about Sakura, and Suka telling Syaoran to get over it.  3 years passed, and Syaoran finally met a girl that was as good as Sakura.  Her name was Meinan, and she was a transfer student from a nearby province.  The first day she walked in, Syaoran began liking her.  It was as though she had powers that attracted Syaoran.  Syaoran was so into her the next weeks that he didn't notice the evil grins and winks that were exchanged between Suka and Meinan.  

1 year passed, and Syaoran thought he was in love with Meinan, even more than Sakura.  With Suka's help, Syaoran asked Meinan out, and they've been dating ever since.  Sometimes Syaoran would think about Sakura and feel an evil presence when near Meinan, but he always ignored the feeling, falling deeper and deeper in love with Meinan. 

'This isn't right,' Syaoran thought one day at lunch, 'Meinan is not the one, Sakura is.  But Sakura forgot about me.  I'd rather love Meinan than be rejected by Sakura again even though I sense evil presence around Meinan more and more often.'

"Oh Xiao Lang!" Meinan cried, breaking Syaoran's thoughts.

'Yeah, it's all worth it.  I bet I'm the luckiest guy in the world,' Syaoran thought as he joined Meinan for lunch.

2 years passed, and Sakura was still waiting for Syaoran.  She arrived early for school, just like everyday (A/N: she changed her habit of being late a long time ago).

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.

"Do you think Syaoran will come today?" Sakura asked.  

"Sakura-chan, will you stop asking me that?  You've been asking me that everyday for 6 years.  I don't think Syaoran is coming back," Tomoyo sighed.

"And as usual, you're always making me sad.  Are you trying to make me lose hope?" Sakura demanded.

"No, but I just don't want you to wait until he comes back to break your heart.  There are plenty of boys in this school that is as smart and cute as Li-kun.  I even have a boyfriend now," Tomoyo tried to reason with Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan!  It's just not the same.  Your boyfriend is a boy that I thought was impossible to be your boyfriend.  Sometimes it still gives me the creeps," Sakura said, pretending to shiver.

"Hey!  I love him and he loves me.  That's the important part!  Plus, I never imagined us together either, which means you might love someone that you never imagined to be together too," Tomoyo countered.

"Yeah right," Sakura said skeptically as they walked into the classroom.  

"Hi Tomoyo," a boy with glasses said as he walked to Tomoyo and put his arms around her waist.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said surprised, giving him a playful punch.

"What did I do?" Eriol asked innocently while giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.__

_RING!!!!!!_

"Konnichiwa class.  There will be a transfer student today.  He is from Hong Kong," sensei Harago said.

Sakura's hope rose.  'Maybe it's Syaoran.  No, it must be Syaoran!  Who would come at this time from Hong Kong except Syaoran?' Sakura thought happily, 'now I'll have a chance to tell him.'

"Did you hear that Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura whispered to her friend 

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Tomoyo said, thinking it won't be Syaoran.

"The new transfer student from Hong Kong is S…" 

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  A cliffhanger (well, sort of)!  Do you hate Syaoran now?  Well, if you do, I do too.  I hated that part about him and Meinan, but that's what makes this story….uh….shall I say suspenseful?  Nah, that's not the word.  For those of you who don't know how old they are right now, they're 16 years old.  Anyway, this fic has just a tiny little bit of E+T, and of course S+S.  Please r&r.  Flames are welcome.  Stay tuned for the next chapter ^_^!  Don't worry, it'll be out soon.


	2. I Hate You

**Chapter 2: I Hate You**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  Of course you probably have already figured out that Meinan and Suka and people that I made up.

A/N: Hi again!  I told you it'd be posted soon.  Anyway, don't kill me no matter what happens.  It'll be S+S later, I promise.  This chapter is ten 

times worse than the last one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The new transfer student from Hong Kong is S… never mind (A/N: haha!).  I'll let him introduce himself.  You may come in now," sensei Harago said.  The boy walked in.

'Wait a minute.  Something about him doesn't look like my little wolf.  Yeah, he also has brown messy hair and amber eyes, but his eyes aren't the same,' Sakura thought.

"Hi.  As you have already been told, I'm a transfer student from Hong Kong.  My name is Suka Lan.  It's a pleasure to meet you all," the boy said with a smirk.

'No, I was sure it was going to be Syaoran.  Why does Syaoran do this to me?  Why?!' Sakura thought.  Her heart immediately fell to the ground.  

"I told you Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

"You're not helping," Sakura said sadly and angrily.  

"Suka, you may sit in that empty seat behind Sakura Kinomoto," sensei Harago said.  Suka walked to his seat, continuously staring at Sakura.  'Boy, Syaoran was right.  She is an angel,' Suka thought.  'That new guy is staring at me.  It's almost like the time when Syaoran came in fourth grade.  Syaoran…,' Sakura sighed.

At lunch, Suka walked over and sat with Sakura. 

"Sakura Kinomoto, I would like to ask you a question.  Did you ever like Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran Li?" Suka asked.

Sakura gasped.  "Yes, I did.  How did you know?"

'She did?  Well, too bad.  It's a pity I have to break an angel's heart,' Suka thought.  Putting on a sad face, Suka said, "I am Syaoran's best friend.  Sorry to tell you this, but Syaoran has already made a girlfriend in China.  Her name is Meinan."

"What?!  But…but…" Sakura stuttered.  She was totally shocked.  Her heart broke into a million pieces.  Still shocked, she started to cry.  'Why, Syaoran, why?  You promised you'll love me forever.  I've waited 6 years for you, hoping you might come back or at least call, only to find that you've found someone else in China.  You're such a liar.  I will hate you forever.'  Furious, Sakura pulled some grass out of the ground and threw it. 

"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry," Tomoyo said.

"Now now Sakura, don't cry.  I'm sure you'll find someone," Suka said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry to hear that.  I'm so sorry Sakura-chan.  Don't worry, I'll get revenge on my little descendent," Eriol said.

The next few days were horrible.  Sakura barely smiled.  All she did was cry or talk about revenge.  She would smile to Suka  sometimes though.  'I can't go on like this anymore.  I have to get on with my life.  Suka is real nice.  Since he's Syaoran's best friend, I don't see why I can't be his friend either.  Who knows, maybe I'll even start to love him more than Syaoran.  There's something about Suka that seems to make me like him, or maybe I do,' Sakura thought one day as she lay in bed.

Sakura went to school early again.  She walked into the classroom and was greeted by her friends.  Later, the bell rang.  The sensei walked in and said, "Well class, I don't know what month this is, but I think it's transfer student month.  Today we have two transfer students from Hong Kong.  I'll let them introduce themselves."  A boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes walked in.  Following him was a girl.  She was all over the boy.  She had black hair that went down to her shoulders.  Her eyes were hazel with evil in it.  Sakura could sense it.  The girl was so beautiful that every boy stared at her, except for Eriol and Suka.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li," the boy said.

"Hi, I'm Meinan Li," the girl said.  Sakura couldn't believe her ears.  He was back with that stupid girl!  At lunch, they came and sat with Sakura.

"Hi Sakura.  I'm sorry I chose Meinan.  We can still be friends," Syaoran apologized.

"Do you know why my last name is Li?  It's because we're engaged, and I just couldn't wait to have the same last name as my Syaoran!  Yay!" Meinan cried out in delight.

"No thanks Li-kun, but I can make my own friends, friends that don't lie to me," Sakura said.  With that, Meinan rejoiced and ran away with Syaoran, kissing him when they stopped running.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  She awoke from her nightmare with cold sweat.  'Was that dream real?  Was it a prophecy?  What did it mean?  Did it mean that Syaoran was engaged to Meinan?  There was evil in Meinan's eyes though.  Was it trying to tell me that Syaoran's in danger?  No, I hate Syaoran.  I don't care.  I'm with Suka now.  He's pretty nice.  I'm going to ask him out first thing in the morning.  Oh, it's already 6:00.  I better get dressed,' Sakura thought.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Kero said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I have to go to school.  Bye Kero!" Sakura said.  At school, Sakura told Tomoyo about the dream.

"Weird.  Maybe Eriol can help.  He may know a little about dreams," Tomoyo suggested.

"No, this is only between us.  Don't tell anyone else, OK?" Sakura asked.  Tomoyo agreed.  When they walked into the classroom, Suka was already there reading a book with Chinese characters on it.

"Hey Suka, what are you reading?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing Sakura-chan," Suka said.  'Whew, if she knew Chinese, she would've known that I was reading a book about Western Magic and the Clow book.'

"Um…Suka?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Hey you guys!  My mom got me a new digital camera!" Tomoyo cried out excitedly.  Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped.

"What were you going to say Sakura?" Suka asked.

"Never mind," Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan, you seem happy today," Eriol noticed.

"Yeah, I am.  I'm tired of Syaoran tricking me for 6 years.  It's time this all ends.  Suka, what I was going to say was will you go out with me?"

"Why Sakura, I was going to ask you that today also.  Of course I will," Suka said smirking.  'Too bad for you, little wolf.  You're under the devil's spell and you won't get your angel back because she's with me now.'  

2 months passed, and Suka and Sakura have had a wonderful time together.  They've even kissed!  Little did Sakura know that she was falling into a trap.  One night, she had another prophetic dream.

It was really dark, Sakura was in some sort of cave.  Suddenly, Syaoran appeared.  

"I'm really sorry Sakura!  I should've known better.  Now I'm trapped in the devil's spell.  Don't let what happened to me happen to you.  Sakura, I love you very much.  I'm sorry I never wrote you a letter or gave you a call.  Save yourself, don't date that Suka!"

"Why should I listen to you, Syaoran?  You're a liar, and you know it.  I'm going to kill you once and for all.  Sword card, release and dispel…sword!"  After that, Sakura placed the sword against Syaoran's neck.  "Syaoran, I have hated you ever since Suka told me the truth.  I will hate you forever.  I wish I never even knew you.  I'm glad Suka came and told me, or else I would've been still waiting for you and I would never have met Suka.  He's a wonderful guy.  Stop trying to lie to me again.  Li, we're over.  I want to forget you once and for all.  Die Li!"  With that, Sakura slashed Syaoran in half.  Pain and guilt flooded through Sakura.  "I'm so sorry Syaoran.  I think I still love you.  I'm sorry, but this'll be good for both of us.  Hopefully, I'll forget you soon." 

The next day, Sakura went to school as usual.  Her whole mind was thinking about the dream.  Seeing Suka, she ignored the dream, and decided to pay attention to him instead.  As usual, Sakura went on a date with Suka and became deeper in love with him.  At night, Eriol called Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I need to tell you something important.  I've sensed something evil around Suka.  I recommend you to stay away from him."  *Click*

"Wait, Eriol-kun, I needed to ask you something..,," Sakura said as the phone clicked.  

"Meinan, why did Suka go to Japan?  I need to go too," Syaoran said one day as Meinan and he were sitting beside a cherry tree.  It was spring, and the cherry blossoms flew everywhere.

"Well Syaoran, if you're going, then I'll go too," Meinan said, putting her head on Syaoran's shoulders.

"Of course Meinan, I would never leave you by yourself," Syaoran said.  Suddenly, Syaoran muttered a word, "Sakura…"

"What did you say, my little wolf?" Meinan asked suspiciously.

"Um…I was saying the Japanese word for cherry blossoms."

'Guess this boy is powerful.  He can still think of that stupid Sakura.  I'll just have to use more power to control him.  I hope Suka is trying to get the Clow Cards,' Meinan thought.

'I feel like I'm betraying Sakura.  I must go back to Japan no matter what,' Syaoran thought (A/N: Aww, he still cares).

The next day, Syaoran packed up all his stuff.  He bought two airplane tickets, and Meinan and he set off for Japan.

_Ring!  _Sakura and company quickly got into their seats.  Sensei Harago walked in with a weird face.

"Well class, I don't know what year this is, but there are a lot of transfer students coming to our school.  Today, we have two transfer students from Hong Kong.  You may come in and introduce yourselves and tell the class a little bit about you," sensei Harago said.  Shocked, Suka turned to see who they were.  Sakura, having lost hope of Syaoran and even hated him, stared out the window.  

'This is almost like my dream the other day,' Sakura thought.  From the door walked a boy and a girl.  The boy was really handsome.  Sakura couldn't stop staring at him.  Something about the boy was familiar.  He had amber eyes and messy brown hair.  He was also staring at Sakura, and his eyes widened when he saw her.  The girl was evidently jealous.  She looked exactly like the girl in Sakura's dreams.

"Hi.  My name is Syaoran Li and I'm from Hong Kong.  Some of you may know me because I used to go to Toemada Elementary (A/N: I don't know how to spell it) in fourth grade."

"Hi, I'm Meinan Wu.  Don't any of you dare steal Syaoran away from me because he's mine!"  Half of the class sweat dropped, while Syaoran blushed and looked angry.  

"Ahem!  Well, that was…um…very nice.  Syaoran, you may sit next to Suka.  Meinan, you may sit next to Tomoyo," the sensei said.  At lunch, Sakura tried to avoid Syaoran, but she didn't succeed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry.  I really am.  The truth is, I love Meinan.  I…" 

"Li-kun, you don't have to be.  I waited for you for 6 years, waiting for you to give me a phone call, send me a letter, come back, anything like that.  What happened?  You found someone else.  We're forever over Li-kun.  Go and hang out with your girlfriend.  I hate you!" Sakura screamed.

"But…" Syaoran tried to say.

"My darling little wolf, come here please!  I've been talking with Suka.  You shouldn't try to apologize to Sakura-chan.  She lived very well without you.  She even made a boyfriend…Suka!" Meinan said smiling.

'Sakura made a boyfriend.  That's OK.  I still love Meinan.  I just can't believe she called me Li-kun,' Syaoran thought.

"Yeah, I made a boyfriend.  Suka, come over here!"  Delighted, Suka ran to Sakura.  Desperate to make Syaoran jealous, she gave Suka a long, sweet, passionate kiss on the lips.  'Wait, why am I doing this?  I don't care about Syaoran.  Why do I want him to be jealous?  Is it that I'm still in love with him?' Sakura thought sadly.  On the verge of tears, Sakura kissed Suka again to hide her feelings.

'Sakura, you're drifting away.  I must use magic to make you stay interested in me,' Suka thought.

"Sakura-chan, remember what I told you?" asked Eriol angrily.

"I'm sorry Eriol, I don't believe you.  I can't.  It's like the feeling between you and Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.

"Eriol, they're a cute couple.  Stop trying to get in their way.  Is it that you're jealous?" Tomoyo demanded angrily.

"No Tomoyo, of course not," Eriol said, kissing Tomoyo on the cheek  

"Suka, can you come to my house today at 8:00?  My parents won't be home," Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Suka answered immediately.  'Perfect, I can try to get the Clow Cards while I'm at her house.'  On the way home, Syaoran stopped Sakura.

"Sakura, do you seriously hate me?"

"Li-kun, I told you to leave me alone.  You wouldn't care anyway.  You're in love with Meinan."

"Sakura, are you jealous?  Yes I admit that I love Meinan, but can't we be friends?"

"Friends Li-kun?  Is that what you want?  Well, take this!"  As if Sakura was trained for is, she punched Syaoran in the stomach…hard.

"I guess we can't even be friends then.  Fine Sakura," Syaoran said, trying to stand the pain in his stomach.  As Sakura ran away, Syaoran fell to the ground.  'My training was always worse than this.  This isn't even counted as painful compared to the stuff in training.  So why is this happening to me?  Is it because Sakura is the card mistress?  Cherry blossoms, why did you have to do that to me?  I feel as if I was still in love with you.'

Sakura ran all the way to her house.  She was crying.  'Why'd I do that?  Syaoran must be very hurt.  I'm so sorry.  I feel so weak now,' Sakura thought.

Suka went to Sakura's house at exactly 8:00.  He gathered his powers, and tried to control Sakura to fall in love with him.  Because Sakura punched Syaoran that day, she felt sad, so she was very weak.  As a result, the magic worked on Sakura.

'What is this feeling?  I feel as though I was meant to be with Suka,' Sakura thought, starting to drift off into La-la Land.

"Sakura, have you ever heard of Clow cards?" Suka asked, knowing that Sakura would tell him about it.

"Of course sweetheart.  I'll tell you everything.  You deserve to know.  I have the Clow book, the book that contains the Clow cards.  It's on my desk," Sakura said in a dreamy voice.

'Perfect, now I'll have the Clow book.  I won't have any use for Sakura or Meinan anymore.  I'll just kill them afterwards,' Suka thought victoriously.  He walked up to Sakura's room, grabbed the book, then used Western Magic to make all the cards his.  

"I call upon the Clow card now…sword!"  Immediately, Suka was holding a sword and heading downstairs.  Just then, Kero flew into the window from the meeting with Eriol about Suka.  

'I sense something, and it's feels dangerous.  It seems to be coming from downstairs,' Kero thought.  Quickly, he flew downstairs.  He heard Sakura scream and a laugh.  'They need Cerberus.'  With that, Kero transformed.

"What are you trying to do, Suka?!"

"Cerberus!  I never knew you were here," Suka said nervously.  Swiftly, he thrust the sword into Cerberus's left leg.  It wasn't much use.  Suka concentrated all his powers onto the sword, then powerfully slashed Cerberus's body.

"Sakura, be strong!  I can't stand this much longer.  Sakura, be strong and defeat this evil guy!" Cerberus said weakly, turning back into Kero and dropping onto the floor.  

"Ha, no one can stand in my way now!" Suka said as he pointed the sword at Sakura's throat.

Another cliffhanger!  Yay!  Crowd: Booooooo!   Sorry about that, it's just that I've ran out of ideas.  Now you guys hate me.  I have the stupidest ideas.  I don't like this chapter very much.  Please give me some ideas.  I don't know if Sakura and Syaoran would break free of the spell, then fall back into it again.  If they just break free, then there won't be that many chapters.  That doesn't really matter though, does it?  Well, hope you liked it.  Please r&r.


	3. Aishiteru

**Chapter 3: Aishiteru**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (blah blah blah), CLAMP does.

A/N:Hi!First I would like to thank all of you for all the reviews and Gia for helping out.I know chapter 2 sucked.Anyway, I hope you like this one better.Maybe someday when I have a chance I'll update chapter 2 again.Anyway, on to the story.

Translations:

Wo ai ni: I love you

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ _

"Suka, you did this because of the Clow cards?I thought you were good.Now I'll have to kill you!" Sakura shouted.Weakly, she tried to move, but she was too weak.She was nothing without the Clow cards.The sword point at Sakura's throat felt so sharp.

_CRASH!!!_Someone with a sword broke in by kicking the door.The figure pointed the sword tip at Suka.

"Welcome little wolf.Did Meinan tell you to come?" Suka laughed.

"No, you stupid.What's this got to do with Meinan?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Then how'd you find me?" Suka asked amazed.

"After all these years, I can still sense Sakura's aura.You're such a baka," Syaoran spat.

"Go ahead, kill me, and I'll kill Sakura too," Suka said.

"Li-kun, go away.I punched you in the stomach, remember?Why don't you hate me?" Sakura asked weakly.

"I can't.I don't care what you did, but I know you.I know you didn't mean it.Sakura, I've thought it over, and I *think* I'm still in love with you.Come on Sakura, we can defeat him!" Syaoran said confidently.

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you," Suka warned, "Western Magic is really powerful."

"Syaoran, aishiteru.You can defeat him.I'm too weak.I…" Sakura said, fainting.

"Sakura, no!Wake up, we need to kill Suka!My powers aren't strong enough to defeat Western Magic," Syaoran said as he ran to Sakura's side.

"Looking for someone, Li-kun?" a figure standing at the doorway asked.

"Eriol-kun?" Syaoran asked half disgusted and half happy.

"Li-kun, would you for once work with me?" Eriol sighed.

"Fine, you win," Syaoran said.

"Hey, it's not fair, two against one," Suka complained.

"Bad guys don't play by the rules, do they?" Eriol asked.

"This one does," Suka smirked, snapping his fingers.

"Awwww, Suka dear, why'd you call me at this time?" a girl asked groggily.It was obvious that she had just woke up.

'That voice, it sounded like…it sounded like…no, could it be?' Syaoran thought.

"Meinan?"

"Oh my god!Suka, why did you call me at this time?!" Meinan screamed angrily, now fully awake and ready to kill Suka (A/N: not really).

'So it really was Meinan.I should have known after those evil auras I felt near her,' Syaoran thought.

"Hey hey, take it easy Meinan.They weren't playing by the rules, so I thought two against two would be good.It doesn't matter.We have the cards already," Suka said, pulling out the Clow book from his bag.

"OK, good job," Meinan congratulated, reaching over for the book.

"No!It's mine.You shall die now because I don't need you anymore," Suka laughed.

"But Suka dear!" Meinan cried.Suka just kept on laughing.He brought his hand up, formed an electric ball from the tip of his finger, and then flung it at Meinan.

"Suka, I hate you!You used me.I will never forgive you.If you want war, you got it!" Meinan shouted.She dodged the electric ball, then formed a fireball from her fingertip and flung it at Suka.

'Suka, I thought you were a nice person.I can't believe I liked you and thought you liked me too,' Meinan thought, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes.

~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~

"Hi!" a 10-year-old Meinan said to a 10 year old boy.They were both waiting in a line to buy ice cream.

"Hi," the boy said.

"What time is it?My mama said I need to get home before 5:00 to practice Western Magic," the 10-year-old Meinan said.She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"I practice Western Magic too!" the boy said, "my name is Suka.What's yours?"

"I'm Meinan," Meinan smiled.

~*~*~ flashback ends ~*~*~

~*~*~ another flashback ~*~*~

"Meinan, I need you to do me a favor," the 13 year old Suka said on the phone.

"Sure.Anything for you Suka," Meinan said on the other end of the phone.She had a crush on him for 2 years already.

"My friend Syaoran came back from Japan.He has told me a lot about these cards called Clow cards.If you come over and help me, then we can get the Clow cards and together, we can rule the world," Suka said.

"OK Suka.Tell me what I need to do.I'll do anything to be with you," Meinan said.

"Gee Meinan, do you have a crush on me or something?That didn't really sound right," Suka said nervously.

"Sorry, Suka.Well, to tell you the truth, wo ai ni," Meinan said. 

"Well, me too.Now, this is what I want you to do," Suka said.

~*~*~ flashback ends ~*~*~

"So you finally figured out that I was using you, huh?Took you long enough," Suka smiled.Outraged, Meinan tried to use one of her best moves and directed it to Suka. The big golden-flamed sphere flew through the air, aiming straight for Suka.

"Give it up.You know I'm stronger than you," Suka said.He easily reflected the sphere, which then headed towards Sakura.

Meanwhile, Eriol was calling Tomoyo on the phone and Syoaran was trying to wake Kero up.Sakura felt the powerful force, so she forced herself to wake up.When she saw the sphere advancing towards her, she screamed. 

"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!" both Syaoran and Eriol cried.

"Ah!!!" Sakura screamed.She closed her eyes, waiting for the force to hit her.She didn't feel anything.She heard someone else scream.She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see clouds.'Wait a minute, this isn't heaven,' she thought.She looked around, and saw Eriol calling for the ambulance.She saw Cerberus beside someone.She heard footsteps, then a scream.She recognized it as Tomyo's voice.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said weakly, trying to stand up.

"Don't stand up Sakura-chan.You don't want to see this!" Tomoyo cried.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.Tomoyo quickly pushed Sakura down so she couldn't see who was behind Cerberus. 

"Why is there a trail of blood here?It leads to Cerberus," Sakura said, "Did Cerberus get injured to save me?"

"No Sakura, it's the person behind him," Tomoyo said sadly.Suddenly, something hit Tomoyo.It was a small spark Suka fired.Though it was only a small spark, it still injured Tomoyo because Tomoyo didn't have any magical powers.

'Sakura is pretty strong.I think I'll take her to my world to be my queen,' Suka thought.

"Sakura, you shall be my queen.Come to my world.With your Clow card powers and my Western Magic, we'll rule the world!" Suka said.

"No, I hate you.Meinan is injured very badly because of you, and…oh my god!Is the person behind Cerberus Syaoran?!No!!" Sakura cried.She tried to kick Suka, but she was still weak.She fainted, due to the realization that Syaoran was the injured person.

"I'll help you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she tried to punch Suka.

"Tomoyo, stop!He's too powerful.Plus, you're injured.Don't worry, we'll defeat him when Cerberus is healed," Eriol said.

"Ha ha ha!You should've tried to stop me.Come with me, Sakura!" With that, Suka carried Sakura and disappeared in a hole he opened from the ground.

"Quick, let's follow them!" Tomoyo said, trying to jump into the hole, but it closed.

"We'll have to be patient, Tomoyo-chan.Let's hope that Sakura is strong enough," Cerberus said, changing back to Kero and hiding into the closet before the ambulance came.

Soon the ambulance came, and they carried Meinan, Tomoyo, and Syaoran into the ambulance.

'Sakura, just hold on,' Kero thought.

I know, I know, it sucks.I think this will turn into a romance/action/adventure rather than a romance/angst fic.Gomen.Feel free to tell me some ideas you have.See you in the next chapter!Hope you liked this one!Please r&r!


	4. Suka's World

~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4: Suka's World**

~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:Not that you guys read this, but CCS doesn't belong to me, CLAMP owns it.

A/N: THANX for the reviews!!! ^_^So happy that I have reviews.Thank you thank you thank you thank you…you get the point.This one might have lots of extra info and might be kind of confusing.Anyway…yeah….Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~

'Where am I?It's so dark.Oh yeah, Suka probably brought me here.That baka!I wonder how Syaoran is doing.Syaoran…I'm so sorry,' Sakura thought.She tried to look around, but it was too dark.

"Ah, my beautiful queen.You have awakened.I told one of my servants to dress you up.Get up and look at yourself in the mirror.You look great," Suka said.Suddenly, lights turned on.It blinded Sakura for a few seconds.She looked around when her vision was good again, and she saw herself facing a mirror.They seemed to be in a room, and Suka was wearing a white shirt with black shorts.Sakura was wearing a dress, and Sakura had to admit it was beautiful.She wore a long dress that stopped at her ankles.It was yellow that blended into green, then blue, then yellow again.It had some pretty flowers on it.The dress was made from silk, so Sakura felt very comfortable.

"My queen, let me show you around," Suka said, offering a hand.

"OK, but I don't forgive you" Sakura said nervously.She took Suka's hand, and together they walked out of the room.Actually, the room was a house, except only with that room.The minute Sakura walked out, she started marveling at the beauty."Where is this place?" Sakura asked.

"Welcome to my world.Together, we'll rule the whole world," Suka said.

"This place is so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.It was like paradise.There were mountains and hot springs, trees and flowers, and no bugs!Suddenly, people came out from the trees.They were *very* short."W-w-what's this?" 

"Don't worry my queen.You'll get used to them.They're my servants.They may look short, but they're very strong.They live inside the trees.The trees are not actually trees.You can walk right through them.The only real trees here is that one over there and that one over there," Suka said, pointing to the real trees.Sakura tried walking through the fake trees, and it worked!She went into the tree, which looked like a very small room, and walked out.

"Amazing!What do the flowers do?" Sakura asked amazed.

"The flowers are just real flowers, nothing special about them," Suka said.

"Is there a way to get back to the real world?" Sakura asked, hoping to catch Suka off guard so he would tell her.

"Yes there is.There's a special tree somewhere here.You have to stand inside the tree and say a chant.Then…ZOOM!And you're out of here," Suka told Sakura."As for now, we need to make you my queen."

"No, I can't.Everyone's waiting for me.I can't!That's like betraying my friends and family.If I'm your queen, then I'll have to work with you to rule the world.I don't want to do that!" Sakura shouted.

"Calm down Sakura.Don't worry, they won't think you're betraying them.Come and be my queen."

"No!!!" Sakura screamed, trying to run away from Suka.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way…brainwash you," Suka sighed.

"No, I want my memory.I want to remember all my friends!I want to remember Syaoran!It was my fault that he was hurt.I don't want him to get hurt again!"Sakura screamed, holding her head in her hands.

"Servants!Please take my future queen to the brainwash lake," Suka commanded.Instantly, many servants surrounded Sakura and carried her to the brainwash lake.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing, my queen.My servants will simply push you into the water.Then they'll drag you around and around the lake until a small whirlpool forms.They'll then push you into the whirlpool, and you'll be spinning and spinning and spinning.By then, your memory should almost be gone.Some of my servants will swim around the lake to make the whirlpool bigger, and others will sprinkle some brainwash powder into the center of the whirlpool so you'll lose your memory once and for all.You better not cause any trouble because this takes a lot of effort and a lot of days," Suka explained.He snapped his fingers, which was the cue to let his servants begin the brainwashing.

"That's a stupid way to brainwash!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs while struggling to get out of the servants' grasps.'Forgive me Syaoran.I've let you down.I was too weak.Forgive me Kero, Tomoyo-chan, otou-san, onii-chan, Eriol-kun, and all my friends,' Sakura thought sadly.

"Meinan, do you know anything about the hole that Suka disappeared in?" Kero asked.Kero, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meinan, and Syaoran were having a meeting at the hospital.

"Well, there's this prophecy saying that when three is injured and one has the magic, the evil one summons his world and brings whom with the magic.Two will bring disaster to the whole world.Only those with Clow power can stop the two.Destroy the evil world, kill the evil one, and help the brainwashed.Six will go on the quest, five will return.Until then, the world will be in great danger," Meinan recited.Four puzzled faces stared at her."Hey, don't look at me.I don't know what it means.My mom used to always tell me that and warn me."Four people fell anime-style.

"I think this prophecy is important to us.Can you repeat that again?" Kero asked.

"Meinan, maybe if you write it down, then we can all read it and think about it instead of you repeating the phrase over and over again," Syaoran suggested.Everyone agreed, so Meinan wrote the prophecy down on a piece of paper.

Kero was the first to make sense of the prophecy."I think I got it!See the first sentence?That means when 3 people are injured…Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meinan, and one has the magic…Sakura, the evil one…Suka, summons his world and brings Sakura with him.I think it's talking about us!The second sentence means that Sakura and Suka will bring disaster.The third sentence means that us, people who know Eastern magic, can stop Sakura and Suka.The rest is pretty straight forward," Kero explained.

"Now I get it!" the other three exclaimed.

"So that means only we can save them?" Syaoran asked.

"Right.After Sakura is the queen, the world is going to be in danger.We need to save her," Kero said.

"It says six will go on the quest.That would be me, Kero, Syaoran, Eriol-kun, and…" Meinan said.

"Do you think it's possible Tomoyo-chan will go?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course!She doesn't have magic, but she always comes with us," Eriol said.

"We still have one person.We need to find he/she quickly.Anyway, it says five will return.One of us will die in the world.I'm ready.Are you guys ready?" Kero asked enthusiastically.

"Do I look ready to you?!" Syaoran and Meinan shouted at Kero.

"OK OK, we'll do some researching to find out how to get in.You two can lay back and heal," Kero said as he flew into Tomoyo's bag.

"Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa, your visiting time with Meinan and Syaoran is over.Please leave now.They need their rest," a nurse politely said.

"OK," Tomoyo and Eriol agreed as they exited to hospital.

'Hang in there Sakura.I'll protect you as soon as I'm healed. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,' Syaoran thought.

"Hey you, come over here.Why is it taking so long to brainwash my future queen?" Suka demanded to a servant.

"The queen is very strong.It is hard to brainwash her.She still remembers three people named Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Mom," the servant replied weakly.She knew certainly that she'll get whipped.Amazingly, the master just smiled.

"Ha, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Mrs. Kinomoto, eh?Brainwash her.I don't care if it takes a month.I want her to forget everything!After that, bring her into the memory tree and make her think that she is my queen and we are destined to rule the world together!Now scram, you worthless piece of junk!" Suka shouted.'She may be very strong, but my brainwash lake never fails,' Suka thought.

So, whatcha think?Anyway, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks!Some ideas would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Don't Leave Me

3 weeks passed, and Syaoran and Meinan were almost healed

**Chapter 5: Don't Leave Me**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews.Chapter 5 is kind of scary.I even think it's scary.Don't read this if you're afraid of stories describing places with dead bodies, skeletons, etc.Give me some comments and ideas.Well, sit back and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~

3 weeks passed, and Syaoran and Meinan were almost healed."…OK, do you get the story?Yeah?Great.Do you think you can come?I think the sixth person is you.You're the only person I know besides them that are part of our group.You can?Great!I'll pick you up at the airport.Bye!"Syaoran said over the phone.The girl on the other end sounded excited.After they hung up, Syaoran quickly dialed another number.

"Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa residence," a boy said.

"Listen up, Eriol-kun.I think the sixth person is Meiling.I mean, she's the other person that was part of our group in the card capturing times.What do you think?" Syaoran asked.

"I think you're actually right for once.What if the person is Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, or Kaho?" Eriol asked.

"What do you mean for once?!Well anyway, we'll have to decide.I already told Meiling to come.I'm going to pick her up at the airport next week.Tell Tomoyo-chan and Kero.OK, bye," Syaoran said, hanging up the phone.Soon, Eriol told Kero, Tomoyo, and Meinan.Everyone agreed, so they planned to all go to the airport.

"Meiling!Over here!" Syaoran shouted.Meiling ran over to her favorite cousin and hugged him.

"Syaoran, I've missed you.Anyway, your mom told me something about the hole.She said we have to recite this thing in our heads and then we're gone," Meiling said.

"Great!What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sun and moon, forces of opposition, I call upon thee.Evil, good, dark, light, come forth.Elements, come forth.Open the porthole to the world of oppositions.Eastern Magic, Western Magic, unite now.Open now, porthole!"Meiling recited.

"Cool.Since Syaoran and I are healed, and everyone is here, then we can go.Come on!" Meinan said.

"You're going?!" Meiling asked.She was obviously surprised.

"I know you hate me, but I'm one of the six," Meinan said.

"Hey, you guy, we need to save Sakura.Let's not waste time!" Syaoran said, missing the hurt in Meiling's eyes.They went to Eriol's house, and then everyone recited the saying in their head.Instantly, they were in Suka's world.

"Little wolf, I'm over here.I've been waiting for you guys.So Meinan told you guys the ancient prophecy?I'm surprised you picked the people wisely.Why didn't you guys pick someone like Ruby Moon?I don't care anyway because the prophecy is going to be wrong.I'm never going to be destroyed.Sakura was brainwashed this morning.Together we're going to go to your world and rule it!Ha ha ha!" Suka laughed triumphantly.

"You're never going to do that!" Meinan screamed.

"Oh, I see you came.Weakling.I can't waste time here fighting with you.Servants, come and destroy these six intruders!" Suka shouted.Then a very pretty girl came out from nowhere.She had curly hair with emerald eyes.

"Who are these intruders, Suka dear?" the girl asked, hugging Suka.

"They're our enemies.Hey little wolf, come meet the new cherry blossoms!" Suka smirked.

"Sakura!No!Sakura, don't you remember me, remember us?We're your friends!" Syaoran cried.

"Little wolf?So familiar…like someone I knew.Little wolf…little wolf.Syaoran Li!Kero!Tomoy-chan!How'd you guys get here?Who are those other people?" Sakura screamed.Even though she was brainwashed, she still remembered Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero.

"Servants!How come she still remembers?!" Suka asked, "You worthless pieces of junk said that she was fully brainwashed.Brainwash her again!Go!"Suka ordered.

"Let me go Suka!" Sakura said.She struggled to get away, and she succeeded!She ran over to Syaoran and hugged him tightly.Soon servants surrounded them, and pulled Sakura away from Syaoran.

"You won't win this time!" Meinan shouted. 

"Now, element!Wind!" Syaoran shouted.The wind was wrapped around Sakura, but the servants were too strong. They pulled Sakura back, and continued to carry her to the lake. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted.

"It's no use.We need to think of something else," Kero told the gang.

"Yup.Just like Kero said, it's no use.Now my servants will destroy you," Suka said. Some servants surrounded the gang, and started attacking.

"Ahhh!" Tomoyo screamed as a servant injured her.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried.Quickly, he ran to her side to protect her.

"Li, help!They're too strong," Meiling shouted.Li quickly ran to Meiling to help her.It was no use.The servants were just too strong.Without the Clow Cards, they really didn't have much defense.Meinan held back some of the servants, but there were just too much.She soon used too much of her powers and just fainted.Suddenly, the sailor scouts appeared! (A/N: Just joking.Forget the sailor scouts ^_^' )Anyway, soon everyone was captured and put into the doom tree.The doom tree was, well, really doomful.The tree was very dark.The silence was unbearable.The only way to communicate was to talk.Even then it sounded like the music of death.

"Li, I'm so scared.Where are you?This place sounds so freaky.I think I'm deaf.Do you think the prophecy is really wrong?Li, where are you?!" Meiling screamed, half frightened to death.

"Meiling, is that you?Your voice…it's so…so scary.I'm right here.Anybody here have a flashlight?" Li asked while walking around to find Meiling.The crunches under his feet sounded so hollow.

"I have a light.I keep it with me so I can record even at night," Tomoyo said, holding up a flashlight.Everyone sweat dropped…that is until she turned on the flashlight.There were screams of terror instantly.The crunching under Li's feet was actually caused by Li walking on skulls and skeleton bones.There were skulls and bones everywhere."What is this place?" Tomoyo cried, grabbing on to Eriol.

"I'm not sure, but it's a scary place.It feels so deadly," Eriol said.He tried to comfort Tomoyo, but it was no use.The truth is, the place was so deadly it even smelled like blood.Eriol walked around, trying to find the way out.He suddenly tripped on something.Suddenly, there was a voice.

"Hi!I don't know who you are, because this message is always played when someone triggers this.I don't know how you ever got into *my* world, but I bet you're regretting it.Too late.Ha ha.You are trapped in my doom tree, where everything is death.It smells like death, looks like it, tastes like it, and even sounds like death.So hollow.Anyway, I'll get to the point.You'll die in here for sure.You'll either get scared to death, starved to death, or killed.You are standing on millions of skulls.That doesn't frighten you enough?Then I'll turn on the lights…after this message.Anyway, my point is, don't you dare move.If you do, you'll trigger stuff.You can trigger an arrow to shoot straight to you.To make it easier on you, I'll open the lights.Well, have fun!Ha ha ha ha!" the voice said.

"Gosh, this is scary.That was Suka right?How in the world does he think up these stupid places?" Meiling asked.

"Suka is a very powerful person.He is the most powerful person at Western magic.Since he has the Clow cards now, he's probably the most powerful person in the whole world," Meinan said.

"He probably gets all the trap ideas from Indiana Jones," Kero said, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"Very funny Kero.It doesn't work," Syaoran said, knowing what Kero was trying to do.

"What do we do now?I'm going to die any minute now," Tomoyo said.Suddenly, the lights turned on.Tomoyo closed her flashlight and looked up.There she saw dead bodies hanging at the ceiling.On the walls were skulls with arrows through them."Now I am going to die," Tomoyo said weakly.

"Maybe one of us is going to die here trying to save us," Eriol said.

"Don't worry.My Li can do anything," Meiling said proudly.

"Meiling…" Syaoran said tentatively, "you haven't acted like this in ages."

"Li, I've thought of it, and I decided to dump my boyfriend and be with you again.I even convinced the Li clan to engage us again.Forget about Sakura.From now on, you're my Xiao Lang," Meiling said, leaning over to hug Syaoran.

"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted out with disbelief. 'How can Meiling do such a thing?She was trying to help us be together a few years ago.What happened to her?' Syaoran thought.

"Meiling, are you sure you didn't say that because of the bad smell in here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course not.That stupid Kinomoto is going to get it!But first I'll help you guys kill Suka," Meiling shouted.She took a step closer to Syaoran to hug him, but then she triggered something.A speeding arrow came flying out of nowhere…heading straight for Meiling.

"Meiling, duck!" Syaoran screamed.He pushed Meiling out of the way, and the arrow swiftly went into him…right into his heart.

"Syaoran, no!I'm so sorry.It's all that gaki Kinomoto's fault.I will kill her after we defeat Suka if it's the last thing I do!" Meiling shouted in tears.Suddenly, a wall opened.It was the entrance out!Meiling made Eriol carry Syaoran, and together all of them walked out of the doom tree.They walked straight into the brainwash lake, where they found Sakura bravely fighting off the servants.Because her will of not giving up was so strong, she became stronger than the servants."Kinomoto, it's all your fault!" Meiling screamed at her.

"Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Meinan, I'm so glad to see you!" Sakura said as she ran to them, forgetting about the servants."Syaoran!What happened to him?" Sakura asked in tears as she saw Syaoran.Slowly, Meinan explained the story, then Meiling explained the story again…from her point of view.

"Then he said that he hated you and kissed me, and then pushed me out of the way from the speeding arrow.See, it's all your fault!" Meiling said, concluding her story that was partially fake.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry.It's all my fault.Why did I ever become a card captor?I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried.Tears streamed down her cheeks, landing onto Syaoran's wound.Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, and Meinan watched sadly while Meiling watched Sakura impatiently.

"Stop letting your dirty tears drip into Syaoran's wound!" Meiling shouted.

"Be quiet Meiling!Just be quiet!I'm sick and tired of your selfishness!" Tomoyo yelled as she pulled Meiling away from Syaoran and Sakura.

"My little wolf, I have let you down.I wasn't there to help you.Don't leave me," Sakura whispered, looking at the pale face.

'Good.Now Syaoran is dead.I'll just let Sakura cry for now.What can possibly go wrong?' Suka thought as he watched the whole thing.

I know I know.You guys are really mad at me for making Syaoran die.You can send as many flames as you want.Who knows, maybe Syaoran is not the one that dies…or maybe he is.HAHAHA!Who knows, I can't tell you.I apologize to all those Meiling lovers out there.Sorry!I like Meiling, but in this story she just has to be evil.Please R&R!See you in the next chapter!


	6. Another Clow Card

Chapter 6: 

Chapter 6:Another Clow Card 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…except for the new Clow Card that's going to be in my story.

A/N: I have great news for people that watch Cardcaptors on Kids WB.You might already know this, but new episodes are coming (season 2)!!It's going to show on Saturdays starting on 6/23/01 at 7:30 A.M. pacific time.Eriol is going to be in it.Eriol's so cool.No wait, what am I talking about?Syaoran is cooler.No, Eriol is.No wait, Syaoran is.No wait…both of them are!This chapter is kind of dry, unlike Eyewitness videos.Wait, you won't get that.It's an inside joke.You'll only get it if you went to Bret Harte Middle School with Ms. 14-0 as your teacher.Anyway, since this chapter is kind of dry (boring), then please bare with me.I'll try to write the next one soon.I promise the next chapter will be cooler than this one.Thanx!!

~~~~~~~~~~~

** **

'There's no use living anymore.This is the time I can die.I can die next to Syaoran, just like those people in the sad movies,' Sakura thought as she cried and cried.

"Sakura, I know you're very very sad, but don't think about suicide OK?" Tomoyo said as she kneeled down beside Sakura.

"But Tomoyo, this is all my fault.Meiling was right.If I never had magic, then Suka wouldn't be after me," cried Sakura.

"Sakura, don't say that!You seriously aren't going to believe in Meiling, are you?" Tomoyo cried out in disbelief.

"But it's the truth," Sakura said.

"Sakura, Syaoran is not going to die happy if you fault this all on yourself," Eriol said as he tried to hold back Meiling.

"Yeah Sakura.It is your fault.If you were never a card captor, Syaoran wouldn't like you in the first place!" Meiling shouted.

"Stop it Meiling!Sakura, listen to me.If Syaoran still has the will to live, then there might be a way for him to live again," Eriol told Sakura.

"What is it?I'll do anything!" Sakura said.

"Stop faulting all this on yourself!" Eriol shouted.

"That's it?" Sakura asked.

"I think so," Eriol told her.

"Wait, that's only part of it.Sakura, you have to get the Heal card if you really want that Chinese brat…err…I mean Syaoran to live," Kero said.

"Huh?I've never heard of it," Sakura said.

"Well, Clow Reed made the Heal card before everything else.Since the card went about healing everyone, then Clow Reed decided to seal it off and banish it from Earth.The problem was that the Heal card was very hard to control.Of course it never hurt anyone, but it healed all the evil villains too.Soon, the population was just too much.Then he started making other cards, like Windy and Firey.He ordered them to banish the Heal card from Earth.They did, and guess where?" Kero asked.

"Here?" Sakura said, a little confused.

"No, to another dimension," Kero said.

"Another dimension?" Eriol asked, wanting to know more.

"Yup.It's in a book called The Secret Book," Kero said.

"What a stupid name," Eriol said.

"The book is mysterious.The chosen ones would get sucked into the book.I believe the chosen ones are me, the card captors and Clow Reed's reincarnations," Kero explained.

"That means I can get sucked in.Then I'll have to look for the Heal card and try to capture it right?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that easy.To capture it, you need the Clow cards that banished it to that dimension.Then after you use it, you need those same Clow cards to seal it back into the book.Also, the Heal card can only heal people that have been injured recently and still have the will to live.You have to get that Heal card in less than 1 week," Kero said.

"Anything for Syaoran," Sakura said.Immediately, she set off for Suka's place.

"Ah, my cherry blossoms.I see that you have come back to me.I guess you finally gave up and gave in, right?" Suka smirked when he saw Sakura sadly walking to him.

"You're right Suka.I guess since Syaoran is gone, you're the only one left," Sakura said, faking a sob.

"I'm sorry he died.Well, since you're the queen now, then we can rule every world there is together," Suka smiled smugly.'Yeah right, Sakura.I'm not falling for this trick.'

"Of course," Sakura said, trying very hard to hold back a punch.

"Then come.Let's go to a room," Suka smiled.They walked into a room with a lock on the door.Suddenly, Suka locked the door."OK, spit it out.What's your plan?I know you have planned something.You would never give up on Syaoran.You would rather die than be my queen," Suka said.

"No, this is real," Sakura said innocently.'Oh no.I'm in big trouble.He knows there is something going on,' Sakura thought.Without warning, Sakura kicked Suka hard in the stomach.Since Suka was too busy trying to think what Sakura was going to do, Sakura had enough time to grab the Clow book and escape.Sakura ran as fast as she could while Suka cursed loudly.Finally, Sakura stopped at a tree.

"What took you so long, cherry face?" Meiling asked.

"Hey, give Sakura a break will you?" Tomoyo said angrily.

"Well, since we have everything, then let's go!" Kero said. 

"How about the book?" Sakura asked.

"I got it when you were gone," Kero said.

"OK, then open the book," Sakura said excitedly.'Hold on Syaoran.We'll get that card for you,' Sakura thought.Kero opened the book, and Sakura, Eriol, and he immediately got sucked into the book.

"Woa, what kind of place is this?" Sakura asked.The place was really peaceful, except it seemed that there was no gravity.

"Oops, wrong place.We need to go the chapter 13," Kero said."Somehow we need to fast forward this book until chapter 13."

"Well, let's just go back to Suka's world and come back again," Eriol suggested.

"We need to hurry up and get to chapter 13!!!" Sakura screamed.Suddenly, the three felt they were being sucked by something, and then everything looked just like Japan."We're in chapter 13 now.Look, that's the Heal card!" Kero said as he pointed to a big needle with hands and legs sticking out.

"And there's Chichiri!" Sakura exclaimed.(A/N: No, just joking.Chichiri isn't in this book.)

"Kero, these Clow cards still belong to Suka's," Sakura said.

"Oh boy.That's a problem.Sakura, you'll have to gather up all your powers and concentrate them on the Clow book," Kero said.

"OK.Here goes," Sakura sighed.'I know I can do this.Syaoran is depending on me.It was not my fault that Syaoran got shot in the arrow.I know I can do this.I know I can do this.I know I can do this,' Sakura thought over and over in her head.Her hair started to rise, and her pink aura became stronger and stronger.Slowly, the Clow book that was lying on the ground started to float up.It floated up until it was at Sakura's hand level.Then it floated right into Sakura's hands."I did it!" Sakura exclaimed."OK, what cards did Clow Reed use for the Heal card?"

"He used the Windy, the Firey, the Watery, and the Wood," Eriol said.

"Huh?How do you know?" Kero said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know.It just seemed to pop into my head," Eriol said, as puzzled as Kero.

"Must have something to do with your reincarnation thing," Kero said.

"OK, here goes," Sakura said as she transformed her key to her wand."Windy, Firey, Watery, Wood, release and dispel!Go and defeat the Heal card!"Together, the Windy, the Firey, the Watery, and the Wood started attacking the Heal card.After what seemed like hours, the Heal card finally stopped escaping and Sakura quickly sealed it."Let's go!" 

Minutes later, Sakura, Eriol, and Kero arrived at Suka's world.There, they ordered the Heal card to heal Syaoran.Surprisingly, it didn't work.(A/N: Aww, I was just playing with y'all.Of course it worked)

"Syaoran, you're alive!" Sakura cried as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm alright.Don't worry.I had a feeling I wouldn't die."

"Li, you're my fiancée now, remember?" Meiling interrupted.

"Oh no!Where did the Heal card go?" Kero asked.

"No!It probably went to heal Suka!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No!Suka will use it.Suka is going to become stronger.We need to send it back to the book or else…" Kero cried out urgently.

"Look, there it is!It's running towards Suka's place!" Eriol said.

"Heal card, I command you to come to your master," Sakura said.Amazingly, the Heal card listened to her.

"I am only listening to your orders because you have a strange power that seems to make me obey you," the Heal card said angrily.

"Great!Now, return to your power confined, Heal!" Sakura shouted.Heal's visible form turned into a card."Now, Firey, Watery, Wood, and Windy, banish this Clow card to that book dimension!" Sakura ordered.Quickly, the Clow cards used their powers to force the Heal card into the book again."Firey, Watery, Wood, and Windy, return to your power confined!"

"Good job Sakura," Syaoran said as he hugged her.

"Thought you would get away this easily?" Suka asked as he walked up to them."I brought some new recruitments to help me defeat you."With a snap, Suka called upon the new recruitments.Gray clouds began to form, making everything dark.Figures stood in the darkness, ready to pounce any minute. All had red eyes that pierced the darkness."Let me introduce them to you…" Suka smirked.

Some people don't like reading this (like me when fanfics were new to me -_-' ), but please read this last section!It's crucial if you want to read the next chapter!!!If you don't read this, then there will be no more chapters.BWAHAHA!I don't think I'll write the next chapter if there aren't more than 10 reviews though.Well anyway, read this:

Did you really think I would make kawaii little Syaoran die?I'm not *that* cruel.I was going to just let Sakura cry until Syaoran miraculously comes alive again because of Sakura.But as you've read, I didn't.I got lots of ideas from Fushigi Yuugi.If you guys haven't read it, you should.It's cool.Chichiri is the best.Anyway, back to this.Did you like it?Did you hate it?Did you think it sucked?Did you think it wasn't suspenseful enough?Did you think it didn't have enough action?Did you think it was boring (I know, it is)?Do you want more action in the next chapter?More adventures?More romance?More dead people?Well then…REVIEW(with ideas please)!!!I think this fic is going to turn into a crossover.There might be some Fushigi Yuugi characters in the next chapter.Should I put in some Sailor Moon characters instead?I haven't made up my mind yet.That's why you should make some suggestions before I make up my mind!HINT HINT!!!Anyway, please tell me if I should put Fushigi Yuugi characters in or Sailor Moon characters.Hmm…maybe Ranma ½ characters?Or Inuyasha?Made up characters?Do make suggestions!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!

** **


	7. Gone Forever?

**Chapter 7:  Gone Forever?**

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Not like most of you read this, but CCS doesn't belong to me.  Digimon doesn't either, nor Sailor Moon, nor Fushigi Yuugi (I just gave away who will be the new bad people!).

A/N:  I'm back!  Yay!  I didn't quite get 10 reviews for chapter 6 (I got 9), but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.  That's why this one is kind of short.  Next time though, I won't be merciful.  Bwahahaha!!  Anyways, I would like to thank Connie Chu, Azile, and Eternal Fire for making at least a little suggestion for who the new people are.  Special thanks to Connie Chu!!!  ^_^ .  Anyways, remember to review no matter how bad it is.  Enjoy (hopefully…)!

~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me introduce you to them…or maybe you might like to see how good they are first," Suka said slyly.  Again, Suka snapped his fingers.  The figures slowly walked forward, until they almost hit Sakura.  Then, the dark clouds slowly drifted off.  

"W-w-what is that?" Tomoyo asked nervously as she pointed to a vampire-looking thing.

"I've never seen it, but I'm sure we could defeat it," Eriol said as he tried to calm himself down.

"No problem!  My fiancée can defeat all of them!" Meilin said, though deep down she was scared to death.

"Hahaha!  You puny people are scared of them even before they're fighting!  Well then, in this case, I'll have to introduce them to you before you all die."  Suka snapped his fingers again, and the figures started to back away.  "That's Kikyo," Suka said, pointing to a girl with a quill of arrows and a bow, "and that's Sailor Moon, and that's Sailor Mars.  That vampire-looking monster is Myotismon.  Any questions?  Hand over Sakura now if you want to leave peacefully, or else get ready to die!" 

"We choose to fight and win this," Syaoran said confidently.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Suka smiled.

"No, I'll come with you.  Just don't hurt any of them, please?" Sakura pleaded.

"You hear that, little wolf?  Your cherry blossoms has agreed to come with me.  Please leave my world this instance or else you'll die anyways," Suka said triumphantly.

"No, Sakura!  We can defeat them together!  I'm sure we can!" Syaoran shouted.

"Let me go with him.  You guys will get hurt," Sakura quickly said.

"Enough of this!  If you guys can't make up your minds, then let the fight begin!" Suka yelled.  He snapped his fingers, and then his new fighters started to power up.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" one of the fighters shouted.  Instantly, a glowing Tiara started to fly towards Sakura.

"Crimson Lightning!" another fighter yelled.  A whip-like red light advanced towards Meilin.  Fortunately, Meilin was able to duck because of her martial arts background.  Sakura wasn't as lucky.  Sakura tried to duck, but the tiara seemed to go down with her.  Sakura tried to run, but the tiara followed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  "Force, know my plight.  Release the light, lightning!" he chanted.  The lightning quickly chased the tiara, until at last the tiara was struck down.

"Syaoran!  How can you do that?  You're supposed to be helping me!  I almost got hit by the red whip thing!" Meilin cried.  

_SNAP!!!_  Suka snapped his fingers, indicating to his new fighters to stop.

"Sweet Meilin, why don't your join our side…the dark side?" Suka asked.

"No way!" Meilin shouted.

"Come on, what's so bad about the winning side?  You should be tired of Syaoran risking it all for Sakura.  Come to my side, and then you can prove to Syaoran how important he is to you," Suka convinced.

"I don't know…" Meilin answered nervously, though she was tempted.

"Don't do that Meilin!  I do love you very much, just not in the way you want me to.  Please, for the sake of the Li clan!  For the sake of everyone!  Don't join Suka!" Syaoran shouted.

"That's not enough!  You have never said for the sake of US!  You've never done what you do when you see Sakura in danger.  For years, I have had a revengeful heart.  For years I have seen what happens to you and that gaki Kinomoto.  I have rejoiced when you forgot her.  I was mad when Meinan broke your heart, but I was outrageous when you and Sakura were together again.  I have hated her, and at one time I lost hope, like the baka Tomoyo.  Now I won't.  I will not lose hope.  I have gone so far.  I've even convinced the Li clan to engage us again.  Now this is what you give me.  I will not take it.  Suka, show me how to be a devil!" Meilin cried through hateful tears.

'Now I see it.  Meilin might be the first to die," Eriol thought.

"I hate you so much, Meilin, but it's bad to join the dark side!  Please!  I used to love Sakura.  Now I still love Sakura now, but not in that way.  I'm sure you will love Li as a cousin in the future," Tomoyo pleaded.

"Sorry, but I will join the dark side.  I think that's the only way I will find happiness," Meilin said.  With that, she shook hands with Suka and stepped on the other side.  She turned around and faced her old friends.  Suddenly, Meilin's eyes weren't filled with love and hope.  It was filled with cold hatred.  It became red, just like the others.

"Bwahahaha!  Now Meilin's on my side.  Come one Sakura.  Do you want another person to join my side?  Come and be my queen," Suka laughed triumphantly.

"I'll come, but I'll only come under one condition: you will not hurt my friends afterwards," Sakura said.

"You have my word," Suka promised.  

"No, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

'Sakura hasn't heard the prophecy yet!' Kero gasped as he realized the fact.

"Sakura, you have to hear the prophecy!" Eriol yelled as if he read Kero's mind.

"No!  I will not have it!  No more lives can be sacrificed because of me!  The more we talk, the less time we have.  I will not have it!" Sakura shouted as she ran into the brainwash lake and jumped in.

"Guess I won't be needing my new warriors now.  They can help me when I plan to destroy the world," Suka said.  "As for you guys, the prophecy is wrong.  I will send you out of this world.  Prepare to die in the real world.  Bwahahaha!!!" Suka laughed.  With that, Suka disappeared, and Kero, Syaoran, Meinan, Eriol, and Tomoyo appeared at Eriol's house again.

"I guess you all can stay at my house for the night.  Pick any room you want.  Tomorrow we'll try again.  As for today, we need to rest," Eriol said.  

Night came, and Syaoran lied down on the hammock, preparing to sleep.  Eriol had insisted for Syaoran to take his room, but in the end, Eriol gave up and let Syaoran sleep on the porch.  'No, this can't be.  Sakura, Meilin, both gone because of me.  They have gone away from me.  Will this be the end of it?  Is the prophecy wrong?  Has the two girls I loved the most gone away from me…forever?' Syaoran thought as he silently cried himself to sleep.

Hahaha!!  This one wasn't that great…was it?  It's not supposed to be, because I need to punish all of you that didn't review.  Too bad Meilin's evil now.  Now you know what happens when I only get 9 reviews!!!  Anyways, I expect 10 reviews for chapter 7.  Well, thanks for reading.  You have done half of r&r.  Now you need to do the other half…review!!  Thanks for all the kindhearted folks who do review!  As for the coldhearted ones…you're just like Suka!!!  Hope your eyes will become red! ^_~  Oh yeah, one more thing.  I'm not sure if I should make Meilin die, so tell me who you think should die.  I'm thinking Meinan, but enough reviews could change my mind.  Thanx!  C-ya!


	8. New Plans

**New Plans**

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters except for Suka and Meinan, so don't sue me.

A/N:  Hi everyone!  I know I said I wouldn't write if I didn't have at least 10 reviews…wait, actually I just got 10 this week!  Cool!  Anyways…I'll try to make this story end because I personally don't prefer reading fanfics with a lot of chapters (though some are really good!).  Well, please R&R!!!!! ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a rainy day when Syaoran woke up.  Since he was sleeping on the porch, he felt the rain at midnight.  He didn't mind, since it was only sprinkling and he felt so down.  Eriol had tried to convince Syaoran not to sleep on the porch, but because of the way Syaoran was feeling, he didn't care where he slept.

"Syaoran, do come in.  There's no use crying out in the rain.  You might catch a cold," Eriol said when he saw Syaoran huddled in a ball on the porch.

"What's the use?  Everyone's gone.  There's no point in living anymore.  It's impossible now," Syaoran muttered in frustration.

"Of course there's a way.  There's always a way.  Tomoyo loves Sakura just as much (as a friend of course).  She's not crying," Eriol reasoned.

"I suppose you're right.  Plus, Sakura would never want me to cry," Syaoran agreed.

"You're forgetting something, Syaoran.  As much as you like Sakura, you have to think about Meiling too."

"But I do, except she doesn't jump into my head as fast as Sakura does," Syaoran said, hating himself for not thinking about Meiling.  After all, she is his cousin.

"Hey, come in first.  Meinan is already making breakfast.  We'll think of something, though I don't remember the prophecy saying that 2 will join the dark side," Eriol sighed.  They walked downstairs to smell freshly made pancakes.  Hearing Kero munching on food, Syaoran smiled.  Even though Kero was a stuffed animal (in Syaoran's POV), Syaoran couldn't help but have respect for the little "toy" that was always hungry for food.

"Morning Syaoran!" everyone said to him, hoping it would cheer him up at least a bit.

"Morning," Syaoran said glumly.

"Come on, Syaoran, cheer up.  We'll get them back, the prophecy says so!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, but it also said 'six will go on the quest, five will return.'  I'm going to lose one of them," Syaoran said.

"Stop thinking on the negative side, gaki!  We're going to get Sakura back.  We just need a plan," Kero said, angry at Syaoran's negative attitude.

"You know he's right, Syaoran," Eriol said.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?  Go in and kill Suka?" Syaoran said skeptically.

"Of course we gotta kill him somehow.  That's what we're supposed to do.  'Destroy the evil world, kill the evil one'" Meinan quoted.  "First we have to go back to Suka's world.  Let's think of the prophecy again.  'Six will go on the quest, five will return….'  Meiling might not come back, but I may not either.  After all, Suka and I started this whole thing, so I think it's reasonable if I was the one who didn't return."

"But you can't make it that way," Tomoyo pointed out.  "It's just fate.  Even if you want to stay, the person destined to stay will stay, and everyone else will come back."

"It sounds to me like you're saying that Meiling is the one who will stay?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"Hey, lets stop trying to guess who's staying or not.  First thing is first, we need to figure out a way to get Sakura back," Eriol said.

"So how are you doing, Meiling?" Suka laughed.

"I should never have fallen for your stupid trick!" spat Meiling.  Her hands and feet were tied to the wall by chains, just like the other creatures that fought for Suka earlier.  "Now I'm a slave of yours.  Well, no matter how you force me, I won't do whatever you say."

"Are you sure?  I'm thinking of brainwashing you.  Even though the brainwashing process takes a lot of effort, I don't want you to tell your little friends stuff that's been happening around here," Suka said in consideration.

"My Syaoran will come and get you, Suka!" Meiling shouted.

"YOUR Syaoran?  What makes you say that so easily?  All he has in that small head of his is Sakura."

"That's not true.  He loves me just as much!" Meiling cried out.

"He loves you as a cousin," Suka reminded.  "You think this over before you lose that piece of memory.  Is Syaoran really 'yours" or is he Sakura's?"

"Why you—" Meiling started to say, but Suka responded with a crack of the whip.

"You say one more thing, brat, and I'll whip you until your joints come off!  I have no time for pesky brats like you.  I must go on training my new recruits.  Heck, I'll just kill you instead of brainwashing you.  You're not much use to me anyways.  The only use you provide for me is to weaken that gaki, Syaoran, but I can think of other ways to weaken him rather than brainwashing you.  Servants, torture this girl whenever any of you feel like it!"

"Suka dear, don't treat her so badly.  After all, she's one of us, isn't she?  An innocent girl."  A beautiful girl about the age of 16 walked up to Suka.  She was dressed in a light pink dress.  Her eyes, though beautifully emerald, were lifeless.

"Honey, I told you not to come here.  It's not safe for you.  These crazy monsters need to be trained.  Plus, this is no place for a queen to be in.  It's so dirty and bloody here."

"It's OK.  I could stand it.  But can you let this one go?  She looks so innocent and…nice."  She gasped when she said the word "nice."

"Now Meika, it's OK to use the word 'nice' sometimes, though don't use it too much.  I'll promise you I'll let this one go.  Why don't you go and think about how we'll take over the world?"

"Yes Suka dear."  The girl smiled and walked away.  Her smile, too, was lifeless.

"Meika?  Where'd you get that name?  What'd you do with the old Sakura?  This girl is just an empty body shell.  She has no life in her eyes or her smile.  She even talks as if she doesn't have a soul."  Meiling laughed at the new name.  Even though she hated Sakura for "stealing" Syaoran away, she felt sorry for her.

"Well, Meika is the mixture of the names of Meinan and mine.  No, I don't think of Meinan.  It's just I couldn't think of anything.  Anyways, people who just got brainwashed are like that for a little while.  Like it?  It may be you next," Suka said wickedly.

"I thought you said you were going to kill me," Meiling said.

"Well, you heard what Meika said."

"Oh, so now Sakura controls you, huh?" Meiling smiled.

"It's Meika!  Sakura does not exist anymore!  Don't think I won't kill you.  I could, you know.  Meika would never know," Suka smirked.

"Whatever.  But it's OK if you do kill me.  Think about it.  In the prophecy, one of the six will stay in this world.  If you kill me, you're actually helping us.  Thank you, thank you," Meiling said.

Suka quickly advanced on Meiling.  He grabbed her hair, making her scream in pain.  "You won't be talking so smartly when I'm done with you!  You'll see.  In fact, I have an idea.  I'll make a voodoo doll of you.  Yes, perfect.  You'll be pleading for death.  Yes, I'm a genius.  Hahahahaha!"  With that, Suka violently pulled a few strands of Meiling's hair out.  "Thanks for these strands of hair, the voodoo doll will be born!  Wait until the other ones come.  I'll get all their hair and make voodoo dolls for all of them!  Muahahahaha!"  Laughing crazily, Suka skipped out of the dungeon.

"Why don't we just bust into Suka's little idiotic world and kill him?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  Their "meeting" had been going on for hours and nothing had been decided yet.

"As I've said before, Sakura is with Suka now.  We'll never be able to defeat them.  Plus, we're way outnumbered.  We should just—"

"Just what?  Leave Sakura there?" Syaoran interrupted Tomoyo.

"Li Syaoran.  For heavens sake, do calm down.  You're not the only one who loves Sakura.  We all do, and Tomoyo once loved Sakura the same way you love her now.  We need cooperation.  What will Suka think if he hears our conversation?  He'll laugh and believe that he's way stronger than us.  That's not what we want, now is it?"  Eriol was always the one with the most sense.

"That's it, Eriol!  We could go into the world and pretend to argue with each other.  Suka won't suspect a thing!  Then we'll catch him when he's not ready.  We'll get him when he sends his little 'army' away because he'll think he won't need his army to fight us!"  Meinan was always the one with the most ideas.

"Great thinking!  What are we waiting for?  Let's go!" 

"Gosh Syaoran, don't you ever think?  We'll need a plan too, in case something goes wrong.  You're really smart, so why don't you help us a bit instead of worrying, OK?" Tomoyo sighed.  Syaoran shrugged but agreed.  Another hour passed, but this time, they had a plan.  They were ready to go save Sakura.

OK, this may not have been too great.  I have no idea how they're going to defeat Suka.  Maybe Meinan forgot a part of the prophecy?  Well, thank you for reading.  Please review!!!


	9. The End?

Chapter 9: The End? 

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters except for Suka and Meinan, so don't sue me.

A/N:  Hi everyone!  OK, this is the end!  Or is it?  Should I tell you?  Hmm…  Well, anyways, when the ending comes, there will be an alternative ending for all those…should I spoil it?  No.  Well, thank you soooooooo much for reviewing!!!!!  I know the last chapter was really really short and pointless.  I know it's been a year or so since I updated anything.  Sorry!!!!!!!!!!  I know how it feels…to want a story to be updated sooo badly (is my story really THAT good?  J/k).  well, I'm running out of ideas…  OK, please R&R!!!!! ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sun and moon, forces of opposition, I call upon thee.  Evil, good, dark, light, come forth.  Elements, come forth.  Open the porthole to the world of oppositions.  Eastern Magic, Western Magic, unite now.  Open now, porthole!"  the six recited.  Again they were immediately thrown into Suka's world.

"Welcome, pathetic fools.  You just don't give up!  I find this very entertaining.  Soon we can make a show on your coming to and escaping my wonderful dark world.  Well, no matter.  What small little surprises have you got for me this time?" Suka smiled.  He was sitting on his throne.  It was in the middle of his world, and the chair was very elaborate.  The carvings were of some other language, and the pictures that were carved on were absolutely magnificent.  Beside him was a similar chair.  It too, had carvings on it.  On it sat a beautiful lady in a gorgeous silver dress.  "Oh, and this is Meika, everyone!  Say hello!" Suka smiled when he noticed that Syaoran was practically drooling when he saw Meika.

"You give her back!" he shouted.

"Me?!  But I belong to Suka and his world," Meika stated.

"It's no use," Kero reminded Syaoran.  He transformed into Cerberus and stood in the front of the six.  "And it's also no use to fight us, Suka.  Give up or lose," Cerberus said in his deep loud voice.

"Lose?  That's what all of you are going to end up with.  Or wait, not lose.  Hm…can't think of the world.  Was it…oh yeah, death?" Suka said, giving the last word a stinging bite to it.

"Suka, why are you doing this to us?" Meinan cried out.  She was the only one out of the six that hoped and hoped and wished and wished that Suka would become good again.  "Come back to us!"

"Ha, you?  You all are pathetic fools, you and the rest of the world.  They waste their time caring for people who don't care back.  They waste their time making fun of those who shouldn't be made fun of.  Ha!  You and your people.  No, I'm a new person now.  I'm not all of you.  In my world, we don't waste our times caring for others or making fun of others.  We get right to the important part.  Work.  Work is the only thing that will get any of us anywhere.  Forget about caring and loving.  Work lets us take over the world.  The world!  I could teach them about work.  I can make them all my slaves," Suka grinned

"But Suka!  Work isn't everything!  People don't waste time on caring for others.  It's the nice part about being humans.  Of course making fun of people is the evil side of us, but work isn't everything!  Come back!  Come back!!!" Meinan cried out again.  Tears were streaking out of her eyes.  She couldn't believe all this was coming out of Suka's mouth.

"Enough of your nonsense!" Suka shouted impatiently.

"Come back!  Come back.  Come…back?" Meinan said, fading away.  Suddenly a giant golden-flamed sphere struck her.  It just came out of thin air.

"Yes, thank you.  By now you should know that my powers have increased because of the help from the Clow Cards.  True Meika still controls them, but some of their powers have also transferred into mine.  You six don't have a chance!" Suka laughed.  He continued laughing as the five circled around Meinan.  He laughed as he watched Eriol and Cerberus try to heal Meinan.  He laughed as he watched the five realize that Meinan was gone forever.

"Where's Meilin?" Syaoran suddenly shouted.

"Why do you suddenly care about her?  Aren't you Sakura Sakura Sakura all day?  Isn't that why Meilin decided to join me?" Suka questioned.

"You're wrong!" Syaoran said, though he knew it was true and was ashamed of it.

"Syaoran, don't drift into the dark side!" Eriol said, shaking Syaoran.  His eyes had become partially glazed.

"What have I done?  What have I done?" Syaoran repeated.  He cupped his face in his hands.  His eyes, now fully glazed, showed guilt and regret.

"Syaoran, don't!" a voice suddenly screamed out in Syaoran's head.  "Syaoran Li!  Remember what Wei had said?  It's all a trick!  I'm OK!  It's not your fault!  Don't give in!" the voice screamed out again.  Suddenly Syaoran shook his head and was back to normal.  He felt foolish falling into such a trick, but felt confident again after looking at all the confident eyes looking back at him.

"Argh, how can this happen?!" Suka screamed.

"Because it's one of the easiest dark tricks.  I'm not that easily tricked, Suka.  Now where's Meilin?  I just heard her a second ago!" Syaoran shouted.

"So she was the one telling you, huh?  Guess I'll have to treat her more rough this time," Suka sighed.  He took something out of his pocket and threw it into the fire.  A sharp scream immediately followed.  Suka then grabbed the thing and threw it onto the ground.  Another scream followed that.

"Ah!  Did you hear that?" Syaoran asked the others, covering his own ears.  The others looked at him, perplexed.

"Syaoran, maybe we should go back.  There were no sounds anywhere," Tomoyo whispered in his ears.

"No, Meilin was screaming.  I'm sure of it!" Syaoran said.  The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Look at you fools.  Wasting your time talking.  This was what I was talking about.  Humans waste their time.  We magical people just work.  You all aren't even attacking me, though it wouldn't make a difference anyways."

"Fire!" Cerberus shouted, blowing fire out of his mouth.  Suka laughed and blasted something at Cerberus.  He was knocked out and transformed back into the smaller form.

"Pathetic pathetic," Suka said.  He was about to attack Eriol when the sound of something hitting something else was made.

"Suka dear, this is enough," Meika said.  She had taken her hand and had pounded it onto the armrest of her chair.  "Why don't you let that Meilin girl go?  If that's all they want, then let them.  She is no use for us.  Just don't hurt that cute little stuffed animal, OK?"

"Can I hurt the others then?" Suka grinned.

"Well…" Meika drifted off.  She looked at Tomoyo, and then at Syaoran, and then at Eriol.  "Can't we let one of them stay?  I know work means a lot here, but we do have breaks occasionally.  During those breaks I can teach one of them our way.  They could be one of us, can't they?  Plus, I need more company," Meika pleaded.

"You don't understand!  They will never be one of us!" Suka said in frustration.  He was surprised that Meika was talking about having breaks.  They never had any breaks unless it was to eat, sleep, or wait for the pathetic fools.  Who has time to teach when it's time to eat?  Meika looked sad and slouched down into her chair.  She muttered something in her mouth, and suddenly Meilin appeared.  "Meika, what'd you do that for?" Suka shouted as he saw Syaoran hug Meilin.

"Well, if I can't have company, at least non-magic humans can.  I just can't stand seeing people away from their loved ones," Meika said, letting her thoughts drift out.

"Loved ones?  Who taught you that phrase?  I told you never to say that unless it's for an evil cause!" Suka scolded.

"I, I, I don't know!" Meika stuttered.  She was both ashamed and proud of what she did.

"Why you," Suka started.  Meika and he immediately started a fight.

"Meilin!  Was it you that saved me?" Syaoran asked.  He was so happy that Meilin was with them again.

"Yes, it was.  Did you hear me?" Meilin asked.  She had forgiven Syaoran and swore never to pursue Syaoran again.

"Yes, just me though.  And the screaming.  The thing Suka threw into the fire.  A voodoo doll?  On you?  Poor you!  I can't believe this!" Syaoran said, hugging his cousin again.

"Yeah, but I suddenly just appeared here, and all the pain and wounds were suddenly healed!  How so?"

"It was Sakura's magic.  I caught some of the words she was saying.  Something about bringing you here and healing you and destroying the doll," Eriol said.  He was holding Kero and was trying to heal him.

"Is it working?" Tomoyo asked.  

"Thank god Kero has some magic in him," Eriol said.  Kero's limp figure suddenly started to move.  His eyes slowly fluttered open.  

"Haha, and Kero is back again!  Are there any cakes to eat?" Kero asked, suddenly shooting up into the sky.  He then realized where he was and flew back down again.  "Oops, I forgot," Kero said softly, "but since they're fighting, let's sneak up on them."

"So much for the plan," Tomoyo shrugged.  She looked at Meinan's body sadly and shook her head.  "She didn't deserve that.  We are going to get revenge!"  Her eyes filled with new hope and confidence.  Meilin looked at Meinan's body and also shook her head.  She was going to get personal revenge on Suka.  As the remaining five crept up to Suka, Suka and Meika were still fighting.

"I know it's always work and work, but just sometimes, Suka!  Just sometimes!  Take Sakura and Syaoran for example.  Sakura was a card mistress just like me and Syaoran helps her catch the cards.  She and he had to work, but they still had time to do other stuff.  It's not just all work, Suka!" Meika shouted back.

"Syaoran?  Sakura?  Where'd you hear that from?" Suka demanded.

"Why, from a book I read some time ago.  I think.  I don't really know.  It seems so vague and yet so…so…so recent," Meika said awkwardly.

"This can't be happening!  Not again!" Suka shouted.  He quickly grabbed for the Clow Book, but found that the five were already guarding it and smiling.

"Now you know that the evil never wins," Meilin laughed.  She gave Suka a couple quick punches in the eyes and nose so the he couldn't see very clearly.

"Ah!  No!  Without eye contact I can't attack!" Suka thought, panicking.

"Don't do this to Suka!  He is a really great guy, really!" Meika shouted.

"Sakura, it's me, Syaoran!" Syaoran cried out.

"And me, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo said.

"And don't you remember me, Kero?" Kero said, almost as if he was afraid that if Sakura didn't get back to normal, he wouldn't have any pudding to eat.

"And your ex-rival, Meilin!" Meilin smiled.

"And me, Clow Reed's descendent, Eriol.  You can't forget me!" Eriol said.  He muttered something quickly, closing his eyes and concentrating hard.

"I remember!" Sakura smiled, hugging everyone.  "Now it's time to get this evil guy," she said, turning back to Suka, who was covering his eyes with his hands.

"Argh!  How can this be happening?  My plan was perfect?  How can it be ruined?" Suka screamed.

"You will never be able to erase one's memory completely if they're unwilling," Eriol said, remembering that he read that somewhere.  

"Slaves, come out and destroy them!" Suka shouted as loud as he could.  Suddenly the whole place was full of the little short servants and the recruitments that Suka had.  They advanced, eyes dark with evil and smiles as evil as the devil himself.

"It won't work, Suka.  My powers are stronger than ever.  You will not win!" Sakura willed.  She used her time card to stop time, and together she and the other five took turns to destroy Suka.  Suka, receiving the final kick from Meilin (because of her personal revenge), suddenly burst into ashes.  When Sakura called back the time card, she quickly fainted, having used a great amount of her power.  The servants and the recruitments disappeared, and Suka's world started to fade.  The very edges of the world turned dark, and the darkness began to swallow everything up.

"Quickly, we must leave this place before it disappears entirely.  If it does and we're still in here, then we'll disappear with it too!" Kero said urgently.  "If only Sakura was awake right now.  Suka probably told her about how to get out of the wretched world." 

"Meinan may have known too.  Now what should we do?" Eriol asked.  He fell into deep thought while the others tried to wake Sakura up.  "We might as well try the spell we used when coming in, except saying 'close now, porthole'.  Now everyone, hold hands."  

Everyone closed their eyes and repeated the spell.  "Sun and moon, forces of opposition, I call upon thee.  Evil, good, dark, light, come forth.  Elements, come forth.  Open the porthole to the world of oppositions.  Eastern Magic, Western Magic, unite now.  Close now, porthole!"  They opened their eyes, but nothing worked.

"The elders!" Meilin suddenly said with excitement.  "The elders!" she repeated.  "When I was researching about how to enter the world, I consulted the elders after consulting Syaoran's mom.  They said that I may need to know about a tree.  It's different from the other trees.  It's the only tree that's next to the brainwash lake that's actually growing healthily.  We must go into it and there are words around the inside of the tree.  We must decipher them and then recite them."

"That's a lot of work," Syaoran sighed.  They quickly ran to the brainwashing lake and almost immediately located the tree.  They walked into it and saw many strange writings carved on the inside of the tree.

"It would help if we actually knew what these words meant," Tomoyo said.  She peeked outside and saw that the darkness was coming closer.  "I'm glad Suka's world is big," she thought.  Suddenly Sakura started to stir.

"Sakura!  We need your help!" Eriol quickly said.  He brought Sakura up to a standing position so that she could read the strange language.

"Yeah, Suka taught me this.  It says, 'Are you friend or foe?  Why would you want to leave this world?  If you insist, then please don't resist.  The pull will be strong, and then you'll be gone.  I want to leave this wonderful yet treacherous world.  Something has happened, so please, open, real world porthole!"  After reciting this, the six were pulled violently into Eriol's house.

"Wow," Syaoran gasped at the sudden change of scenery.  When he finally recovered from his daze, he hugged Sakura and Meilin.  "It's good to have you back again, Sakura."

"It's good to be back," Sakura said, smiling.  She looked deep into her love's eyes, appreciating how it looked.  She then looked at everyone and smiled again.  "Boy do I miss it here.  Gosh, I even miss Touya."

"And I miss Hong Kong," Meilin said.  "I'll leave tomorrow I guess.  After all, my ticket is both ways."

"I'll miss you," Tomoyo said.  "You have proved to us again to be very helpful."

"And you're always following your heart," Eriol said.  "I must admit I'll miss you too."

"And so will I, kid," Kero said.  "But as for now, let's celebrate this returning with some cake!!!"  Everyone smiled at this, and while the group sat happily in their house, a shadow loomed outside the house, watching the group ever so carefully.

Yes yes, and so ends (or not…review and tell me if you want it to end or not!!!) my masterpiece.  OK, fine, it's not a masterpiece.  In fact, it's quite corny and dorky.  Well, sorry about the dorkiness of this story.  Well, thanks so much for reading!  Please review!  You've already done the hard part, so all you have to do is type in some comments and tell me if the story should end here.  Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story!  Bye!      


	10. Sorry!

OK ppls, I just can't continue. *sigh.* I dunno how I'm going to kill Meilin. Plus, I'm totally not in the mood. Sorry!!!! But hey, it seems cool since no one actually reviewed my last chapter *glares*. Oh well, it's alright. And I'm sorry I keep on switching from "Meilin" to "Meiling." I don't even realize it. lol. OK, well I bid everyone farewell and thanks to all who've come all the way to the end!!!!! 


End file.
